


bad dragon

by jade304



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Untouched, F/M, Femdom, Gags, Not Beta Read, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade304/pseuds/jade304
Summary: “Don’t tell me you’re tired already.”He didn’t even make a sound; he wasn’t going to give her the satisfaction of making a whine. He didn’t even bother tapping his leg, either; he just sat there, glowering and trembling like a leaf.





	bad dragon

**Author's Note:**

> boy, those sure are some tags you don't really expect to see in your caim/angelus, aren't they.
> 
> i was so on the fence about posting this on main, but i write bad smut about once or twice a year and this the reminder

“Don’t tell me you’re tired already.”

He didn’t even make a sound; he wasn’t going to give her the satisfaction of making a whine. He didn’t even bother tapping his leg, either; he just sat there, glowering and trembling like a leaf. Angelus sat across from him, leaned back in a chair, dressed in nothing but a thin red nightdress and her usual red heeled boots while Caim was kneeling and naked on the bed in front of her.

His arms were tied securely behind his back, hands free enough to still gesture and tap where she could see them, but not able to move or touch himself.

He’d also ended up with the gag strapped around his mouth again, although he earned that one for trying to bite her.

“Will you be quiet this once if I let you?”

He still didn’t nod, but twisted his hand again. _Please._

“Fine. You have thirty seconds.”

He _did_ whine then, knees buckling as he dropped down again. She really didn’t understand his fixation with the thing, but she could at least appreciate the picture of him whining as he rocked back on the dragon dick, sinking down on the knot at the base of the dildo with a stifled moan.

“Stop,” She said, and he squeaked. “Right there would be fine. You’re over your time limit, anyway.”

Caim huffed out his nose, frustrated. He was fully crouched on the bed now, wriggling impatiently to chase stimulation as the toy brushed up inside him, dick twitching and dripping with pre.

“And stop wiggling.”

He looked her dead in the eye and, because Caim was a little shit, wiggled back again.

Angelus sighed, clicking her tongue. She stood up from her chair, crawling onto the bed until she was kneeling in front of him. She was much taller than Caim, even kneeling; his head only just brushed her chin. She cupped his face in her hands; her long, red nails left light scratches on his cheeks.

“I already made you put this back on,” She said, tapping the leather strap around his mouth with her finger. “Are you _really_ going to try and push it?”

Caim shifted about again, this time attempting to rock his hips up into her thigh. Angelus fisted her hand in his bangs, lightly pulling his head back to meet her in the eye.

“Hm,” She said, gently moving his head to the side. “You’re rather impatient today, aren’t you?”

As was his usual, Caim didn’t respond out of pure spite. He was still quaking underneath her touch, though, and nodded as best as he could with her hands holding his head still.

“Unfortunately for you, I’m rather content to wait all day.”

She left his head go, brushing her nails only lightly against his cock as she slid off the bed. He hissed, hips jerking but meeting nothing but thin air where she had been standing. Angelus moved back to her chair in front of him, sitting with her legs splayed.

“I,” she said, moving to touch herself as Caim watched her hand, breathing heavily, “am _very_ content to just sit and wait all day.”

She wasn’t actually making that much of an effort to get herself off; it was mostly for his benefit, watching him sit there increasingly aggravated as her hands ghosted over herself. Down the thin front of her slip, past her breasts to her stomach, and back again. Caim scowled as best as he could, mouth still held open by the gag behind his teeth. She paused.

“You don’t really look like you’re having much fun.”

He made a garbled noise then, frustrated, deep in his throat. He remained still, but his hand was furiously moving behind his back.

“Have you finally decided to behave?”

His chest heaving, whined. _Please,_ he tapped.

“Really? You don’t sound like it.”

Caim nodded his head, still shaking, _Please, please -_

“All right.”

He finally broke then, hissing as he bounced back hard on the shaped dildo. He moaned, low in his throat, as he rocked and shifted and _finally_ came, with what sounded like a sob and tears springing unbidden to his eyes. Angelus sat with her cheek in her hand, watching him as he rocked back and forth, grinding on the toy as his only stimulation as his hips jerked helplessly into the air. Making a mess of himself and their bed, but that was typical.

She crawled up onto the bed with him once he tired himself out. He shivered under her hands as she unclasped the gag, leaning his head on her shoulder as she undid the ties on his arms and melting into her like a puddle.

“Are you all right, Caim?”

He only nodded, too breathless to respond. She tossed the ties off the bed and stratched at his head.

“You fool,” She murmured when he tiredly pulled her in to kiss her.


End file.
